


Brofriends

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [8]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: But They Love Each Other So It's Okay, Dave And Dirk Commiserate, Dave Is Exasperated, Dirk Is Incredulous, Humor, Jade Is Sneaky, John Is Silly, M/M, Meteor Meeting, Short, There's Denial And Then There's John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade saves John from ruining good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brofriends

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [7150](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007150)  
> Jossed as of: [7659](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/trickster.php?s=6&p=007659)

\-- show meteorlog --

TT: He's just so oblivious.  
TT: It's kind of adorable in small doses, but after a while it loses its charm.  
TG: you think thats bad  
TG: johns still holding on to that "im not a homosexual" thing  
TT: ...  
TT: I thought you guys were dating?  
TG: we are  
TT: I mean openly.  
TG: so do i  
TT: Don't you guys make out all the time?  
TG: yep  
TT: How is that not homosexual?  
TG: im really not sure  
TG: he said something about "gay chicken" and how i "started it"  
TG: which would be more worrying if he wasnt constantly telling jade how much he likes me  
TG: yes in "that way"  
TG: apparently  
TT: She tells you that?  
TG: nah  
TG: she just teases john about it all the time  
TG: its not quiet


End file.
